Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-25547603-20141228224453
"Mona Vanderwaal was revealed in A is for Answers to be Alison's "A", meaning she was the Zombie Baby Doll Stalker that attacked Alison the night of Noel's Halloween party." - From the Zombie Baby Doll Stalker page. I think what is written in that page is wrong and I want to know if you agree if I delete it. We have no proof Mona attacked Ali the night of Noel's Halloween party. Alison was literally pushed against the wall and Mona isn't that strong. Now I tell you my theory. Mona was revealed as Alison's A since 2x25 in theory, right? Since they said she was the first "A". So it wasn't revealed in 4x24 like that page says. But besides this, I think that If Mona was really Alison's "A" and sent the texts "Tonight's the night I kill you -A", then how did she know that that night someone would have actually attacked Alison? Unless Mona was her attacker, which she was not. So someone else, the attacker, signed themselves as -A and I think that's because they're the ultimate "A" and the original and only real "A". (And Mona just a minion.) Supporting this theory, the fact that the ultimate "A" in Season 5 has the dollhouse in their new lair. But why keeping the dollhouse if it belonged to Mona (as seen in 4x24?) The answers imo: that dollhouse never belonged to Mona at all, she was just playing with it in "A"s' lair because she was a minion. She wanted Alison away from Rosewood and from her life (but not dead), so she helped Alison to escape and didn't tell this to the real "A". That's why "A" killed Mona. I think that when "A" found out that Alison was alive, also found out that Mona lied to them and planned to punish her by killing her. One way "A" could have found out, is that they learned from the man who worked in the motel that a blonde girl was in their room once, "A" asked when and the man replied "Once, two summers ago, the night before the Labor Day". Sadly ironically, Mona was murdered because she protected the girl who ruined her life. And it would be cool if when Alison broke into Mona's house in 5x12 to steal the Radley files, they had a confrontation and Ali eventually apologized to Mona (maybe it's too much hoping in a hug? Haha, I would like it). I think that "A" had already found out about Mona in 4x12 when they sent Mona's doll. The final episode of 5x25 is "Welcome to the dollhouse" and I think that "A" may show the girls some videos that reveal that Mona was just a minion. That's why Marlene said that Pretty Little Liars will never be the same after this season finale, because they'll reveal that the Liars' harasser ("A") is the same person since the beginning of the show, since before it began (Halloween 2008), and that all the seasons are connected. Lots of things don't match if Mona was "A". Like: Why was she trying to frame Spencer for murder in Season 1? She had no reason to do that. The Mona we know in the first two seasons is just a crazy girl who wanted to torture the liars a bit for revenge, but killing seems too much to me... And framing for murder too. That side of Mona (framing, faking deaths, etc.) in theory begins when she's in the A-Team and because "A" tells her to do that, not in the first two seasons. But it would be different if an A-Team already existed in the first two seasons. 2x25 finale "I did everything you asked me to" An hallucination? Bullshits, I don't buy it! It's also the same sentence that the old lady of the bracelets tells "A" in Season 1. "The eyes are the window of the soul. Don't worry anyway, I did everything you asked me to" or something like that. And also, if that was an hallucination, that should have been explained in the show, not via Twitter. So, since in the show it was never said it was an hallucination, I truly believe that that really happened. Also: why did she kill Ian? I don't think she did. But "A" wrote a fake suicide letter with Mona's texts. And Mona is the one who took the horseshoe where Ian is found in change of Melissa's ring. So both Mona and "A" had been there. So... Mona and "A" are working together since 2008. That's why she was crying histerically in 3x24 "I will never know who she is!" Because she had not been working for them since the end of Season 2, but since 2008! So she desperately wanted to know who "A" was... If I'm wrong about something pleeease tell me I want to know <3